Una sombra más
by El.pez.platano
Summary: La luz está apagada y solo se vé gracias al fuego de la chimenea, que pinta sus cuerpos de rojo y amarillo como si fueran un lienzo en blanco.


Hola, amante de la lectura homoherotica, que te introduces en mi historia empujado por la incapacidad de esperar lo que queda de año (provablemente), te doy la bienvenida.  
Es el primer fic, así que no busques nada que no hayas visto y me disculpo con antelación si te ha sentado como una parada en la cara, de lo malo que és.  
Pero en él, aunque no sea pura originalidad, hablo de un Sherlock melancólico y romático (que no cursi, sino idealista) y te regalo una historia dulce (pero sin perder la M, que viene a ser lo bueno, tu ya me entiendes ;D).  
En fin, que me enrollo. Seguro que encontraras faltas de ortografía hasta debajo de las piedras, no seas muy duro conmigo.  
Desfrutalo y opina libremente. Ah, y en cuanto el frencotirador apuntandote entre las cejar, es solo para los que no dejan rr, tú no tienes que preocuparte, ¿no? (mirada asesina).  
Es broma (evidentemente).

* * *

Aquella noche era húmeda. Los critales estaban empapados por la diferencia de temperatura. Era invierno, navidad, y las calles vestian sus mejores trajes. Las luces de colores adornaban escaparates y edificios, y la alegria era palpable en el ambiente. Pero no para todos, esa misma tarde un nuevo cuerpo llegaba al hospital, un muchacho joven que había muerto de cancer. Aquellas no serían unas felices navidades para sus familiares. Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, como se suele decir, y a él le venia bien la carne fresta.

Estaba sentado en un taburete, trabajando en algún experimento, encorbado hacia la mesa de trabajo, en una postura casi imposible. Paró de mirar por el microscopio y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le dolía el cuello. Su cara se torcio en una mueca de molestia y decidio dejarlo. Miró el reloj. Las once y cuarto, casi. Suspiró y recogió sus cosas.

Caminó por los pasillos del hospital, totalmete desolados. Aquella humedad era frívola e impersonal. Era como si la muerte esperara en cada esquina, se escondiera tras cada puerta.

Se detubo ante la salida, se colocó el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes, y salió del edificio.

Se detubo en las escaleras de la entrada. Una leve brisa removía sus rizos, que le caían por la frente y el cuello con gracia, al igual que el bajo de su abrigo, largo hasta las rodillas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un paquete de tabaco y un mechero. Cogió un cigarrillo con prisa y se lo puso en la boca, colocando una mano a un lado para evitar que el viento le impidiera encenderlo. Tomó una profunda calada, con los ojos entrecerrados, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba y dejó que el humo saliera lentamente de su boca, haciendo eses en aire hasta desaparecer, para despues expulsar el resto soplando. Miró a ambos lados, se colocó el cigarrillo en los abios y empez a caminar.

La gente hablaba y reia por las calles, a veces alzando demasiado la voz. El detective apenas podia habrir los ojos por la excesiba iluminación de las calles. Le gustaba el invierno, pero solo después de navidad, cuando todo se volvía oscuro y solitario.

Siguió caminando varias calles. Derecha. Izquierda. Todo recto. Hasta llegar al cruce y girar a la izquierda de nuevo. Y se encontró en una calle menor, muy poco transitada y con poca iluminación.

No era un barrio demasiado pudiente. Y las fachadas estaban rotas y con la pintura desgarrada. Paró un momento y dió otra gran calada a su cigarro, sosteniendolo entre los dedos en pinza. Y cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Ese era su habitad natural; era un gato callerjero, el caballero oscuro, una sombra más en la oscuridad... Sonrió para sí, divertido por compararse con un superheroe de tebeo. No era nigún superheroe, no era Batman ni Superman. Su sonrisa se volvió amarga y siguió caminado. Aquellas fechas le ponian algo sensible.

Pronto llegó a su casa, un pequeño piso en la calle Baker. El 221b. Decorado con un horrible papel de pared antiguo y un orden casi tan perfecto como el de un partido de futbol de unos chiquillos de colegio. Tomó una última calada y tiró el cigarro al suelo, pisandolo para apagarlo, y entró al edificio.

-Hola, Sherlock. - Dijo el hombre sentado en el sillón, mientras apartaba la mirada de una revista y la clavaba en el recien llegado, que empezaba a quitarse la ropa de abrigo. La casa estaba caliente, pues la chimenea estaba encendida, dando así a todo el lugar un estraño tono rojizo. Cuando el aludido lo miró, sonrio amablemente, y este le correspondió con una sonrisa ladeada.

Tenía la cara pálida y la nariz roja.- Te preparar un té .  
Sherlock asisti y se tiró al sofá, haciendose una bola con una manta que habia por ahí abandonada y miró al hombre de la cocina. John H. Watson, Un medico militar retirado por incapacidad. Bajo y delgado, pero de buena constitución. Su pelo era corto y caia como quería, su mandíbula era ancha y sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Con hombros anchos y fuertes, bastante ocultos bajo un horrible jersey de lana, que solo a él podía quedarle bien. Bueno, todo lo bien que un horrible jersey de lana puede quedar.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita?- Pregutó el detective, divertido, notando como el aludido deba un pequeño salto al escuchalo y después suspiraba.

-No quiero hablar de eso. Toma una taza. - Sherlock tomó la taza y sonrió un poco, muy poco, y John no lo notó.

Llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo juntos y se había encariñado de su compañero de piso, eso era algo que no podía negar. Así pues, la idea de que John encontrase en alguna de esas mujeres mejor compaña que la que él podía ofrecerle, dejando el piso y a su ocupante, no le hacía mucha gracias. Pensar en volver a los dias en los que su única compañía era aquella calavera no era demasiado agradable.

Notó un cosquilleo en la pantorrilla y dió un trago a su taza. Quemaba, pero sigui bebiendo. Era invierno y hacía frío, mucho frío en aquella ciudad británica.

-Voy a bañarme. - Dijo Sherlock. Sorbió el poco té que quedaba y saltó del sofá.- No habras grifos. -se recolocó la camisa mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Encendió el grifo de la bañera y empezó a desnudarse.

Una vez la bañera estaba lo suficiente llena metió el pie derecho lentamente. El agua estaba caliente por lo que el pie se enrogecía. Hizo lo mismo con el resto del cuerpo. Todos sus músculos se destensaban y el vapor parecía bailar en el aire. Luego se convertía en gotas de agua al tocar el espejo del baño, dejandolo totalmete inservible.

Sherlock escuchaba a John recojer las taza y dejarlas en el fregadero, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Pero qué más daba, estaba solo. Susurró su nombre y se recostó en la bañera, de forma que el agua le cubría hasta justo encima de la boca. Sopló y se formaron burbujas que removían el agua y la hacían saltar al llegar a su superficie.

Cuando notó que sus dedos empezaban a arrugarse, salió de la bañera. Se frotó el pelo con una toalla de manos y, tras secarse un poco el cuerpo, se la ató a la cintura y salió del baño descalzo, con la ropa que se había quitado en la mano.

John estaba ahora en el sofá, escribiendo en su ordenador. Levantó la mirada y vió a Sherlock, que estaba totalmente desnudo a pocos pasos de él. Su pelo estaba mojado y perdía volumen. Estaba colocado hacia atrás y se empezaba a rizar. Alguna que otra gota caía de las puntas y llegaba a los hombros, resbalando por su pecho o espalda, perdiendose poco a poco hasta morir en la toalla.

Era pálido, pero a causa del fuego su piel se tornaba rojiza. John tragó saliba y se acaloró. Sherlock lo notó y se sentó en el sofá, cerca de John. Muy cerca. Y dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¡Sherlock! - Se quejó este, colorado y apartando el ordenador. Sherlock sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

- Sssssh.- Dijo simplemente, para callarlo, y siguió allí apollado.

John estaba tenso, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba se fue tranquilizando. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Sherlock. Miraba al frente, donde el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la habitación con su luz rojiza y cálida.

Entonces miró a Sherlock. Ojos rasgados, nariz fina, labios marcados. Sus facciones no eran exactamente hermosas, pero había algo en él; su forma de moverse, su forma de mirar, su inteligencia innata; algo que le hacía diferente, algo que le hacía atractivo.

Cuando se quiso dar cuanta los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos y lo miraban, sonriendo. Su pelo y sus ojos tenían un brillo calido, a causa del fuego. John se sonrojó y quiso apartar la mirada pero una mano se lo impidió.

-John... -Dijo, simplemente. Y pasó la mirada de sus ojos a su boca, que estaban húmedos. Aunque quizás era por la luz del fuego.

Sherlock levantó la cabeza del hombro de su compañero y sus caras quedaron a pocos centímetros. La giró hacia él para mirarlo de frente. Sus labios se rozaban apenas. Era un roce tímido... o quizá solo romantico.

Se quedaron así un momento. Aquello tenía que durar más tiempo, tenían que ser capaces de conjelar los segundos. Esa estampa no merecía morir.

John se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, lentamente. Y Sherlock lo observó. Se besaron una vez.

Un beso corto y castro, casi fugaz. Y sus labios se volvieron a juntar. Más fuerte. Se giraron para quedar uno frente a otro, así era más facil. Sherlock lo agarró del jersey y estiraba hacia él, para hacercarlo. John colocó una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su nuca.

El beso se aceleró y Sherlock se concentraba en el labio inferior de su compañero mientras este en su pelo, enredando sus dedos en los rizos negros aún húmedos. Cerró los ojos un momento, para sentir el roce con mayor intensidad. Una sensación húmeda y deliciosa.

Sus labios se separaron y, lentamente, abrieron los ojos y se miraron; tenías las pupitas dilatadas y la cara ardiendo.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior. Se lebantó y apagó la luz, dejando que la habitacíon se iluminara únicamente por el fuego de la chimenea.

John fue el primero en reaccionar; se quitó el jersey y se le acercó, dejando su ropa por el suelo. Sherlock parecia ensimismado con su forma de andar entre la oscuridad y la luz rojiza, y por su forma de mover los dedos mientras se desabreochaba la camisa.

Cuando terminó de recortar la distancia que los separaba, le agarró el nudo de la toalla y lo desizo. Sherlock se dejó hacer y, después, John se quitó la ropa que le quedaba.

Sherlock se tubo que agachar un poco para besarlo, pasandole la mano por la nuca. Cuando se separaron John lo cogió de la muñeca y se tumbaron en el sofá; John encima, y se volvieron a besar.

Las manos del de abajo acariciaban sus mejillas y su pelo, y este, algo nervioso, o eso le pareció a él, le pasaba la manos por la pierna, lentamente y de arriba a abajo, una y otra vez.

John mordió el labio de Sherlock, que saltó al notarlo, y arrastró la mano hasta su entrepierna, la cual estaba lista para la pelea.

Un gemido ronco resonó por la habitación, haciendo eco, y cerró los ojos ante la sensación que aquella mano le regalaba. John acariciaba su intimidad, con una leve sonrisa en la cara, apretando y aflojando en la medida que creía oportuna. Sus labios de juntaron y Sherlock acariciba sus hombros. Luego bajaba la mano hasta su pecho, que tenía una fina capa de vello rubio.

- Sherlock... - Suplicó , y este lo agarró de igual manera. Toda la habitación se llenó de un calor placentero y abrumador, mientras ambos se concentraban en el miembro ajenos, moviendo sus manos a la velocidad que ellos mismos reclamaban.

Los gemidos eran roncos y los suspiros, ahogados, como la respiración, pues sus pulmones parecían incapaces de retener el aire.

Se besaron mientras aumentaban la velocidad, ansiosos y acalorados. John apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, y respiraba sobre él, agitado. Sherlock se mordía el labio inferior y miraba el pelo rubio de su compañero. Notaba su respiracion húmeda en el cuello, y notó un cosquilleo en el bajo veintre muy significativo.

Soltó un gruñido seco y, acto seguido, terminó , hechando la cabeza hacia atrás y abriendo la boca, para luego apretar los dientes.

Enseguida le siguió John, imitando su comportamiento y dejandose caer sobre él. Sherlock le pasó un brazo por la cintura, abrazámdolo, todavía agitado. Y miró hacia la ventana, distingiendo las luces de colores que adornaban las calles y entraban a la habitación. Siendo eclipsadas por la luz del fuego.

Sonrió , y una vez recuperó el aliento, dijo:

- Feliz navidad, John. -Definitivamente, en esa poca del año, estaba más sensible.

* * *

Cortito, cortito. Pero no te preocupes, que si te ha gustado en breve subiré más (espero).

Bueno, ¿qué tal?: ¿Malo? ¿Aceptable? ¿Bueno? ¿Mucha descripción? ¿Poco sexo? ¿No te gusta John arriba?. Di, di.

Ah, tambien quiero subir algún Mystrade o algún Mormor, pues son escaso, aunque no esperes que lo suba ya. Esas parejas se me hacen dificiles de imaginar de una forma haceptable (en el caso de Mormor, no me ba el sadomaso, que biene a ser casi todo lo que ahi).

PD: ¿no crees que el nombre Mormor es una atrocidad? A mi me gusta más Sebarty (nombre por cortesía de Achlys-Nyx).


End file.
